


A Mile Ahead

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Prompt Fic: Half A Moon 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Gen, Not necessarily exactly placed then but spoilers, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The things that Missouri knows.





	A Mile Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Knowledge

Missouri Moseley looked out over the yard. She was in the same place, keeping the same watch she always did, while inside her chest her heart ached for what she knew. 

She knew that there was no real way to keep anyone from their abilities, or their fate, no matter what anyone thought. And long after the Winchesters had come and gone through town, Missouri had her own family worries.

She always knew what was coming about a mile before it got to her. That was the way. It would always be. So she did what she could to prepare.


End file.
